Wreckin the program
by TermlessBrush
Summary: Ralph's tired of being alone, so he's gonna do some programing to help himself out. Follow Ralph and his partner in crime Vanellope as they find their love. Please don't be harsh, this is my first WIR fic, and I feel like it's crap but do to a friend I'm posting it lol
1. Tapper's Advice

A/N: Hey guys, this is gonna be a new series I have wanted to start for couple days now... please leave a review on if I should end it, I'm kinda afraid this'll be a terrible excuse of my writing so please just tell me what you think, anyway here's my first Wreck it Ralph FF so enjoy... hopefully :/

Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck It Ralph or the characters in it

Ralph sat into the bar stool, he was exhausted from a long day at work and he needed something to drink.

"Hey Ralph! what can I get ya'?" The bartender asked with his cheery tone.

"Just a root beer, Tapper..." Ralph's response showed how tired he was.

"How are things Ralph? You don't sound very happy" Tapper slid him a glass, with the foam going over the rim.

"Well, just not feeling myself I guess... It seems like everyone's getting married, or everyones got a date now and nobody stays in their game afterward..." Ralph took a sip from his cup.

"Well... What about that girl from that racing game? you two had some sort of connection right?" Tapper started to clean a couple glasses.

"Who? Vanellope? Shes so young though... nobody would approve... I mean she's adorable but I couldn't see that happening" Ralph took another sip.

"Hey Tapper! can I get another round?" A random game character yelled out holding up his drink, it looked like it was Sonic, but maybe shadow... Ralph could never tell the difference.

Tapper came back and started cleaning the used glasses again. "well, she's only programed to be that age, so change the program... not like the kids will notice the change"

Ralph thought on this a second. "Or maybe I'll just have to change my own age..." Ralph muttered this under his breath so that no one, even Tapper could hear him.

"What was that Ralph?" Tapper asked not sure of what he said.

"Nothing Tapper, I'll see ya around. I gotta go do some things before the arcade opens again." Ralph got up and ran out of the bar, leaving one confused bartender to wonder what just happened.

A/N: Well there you have it... first chapter sorry my chapters are super small now a days but please review, and tell me if it was good so far.


	2. A bit of code

A/N: Hey guys, wow I didn't expect this many views so far, and such good feedback... well I hope you all keep reading and enjoying it lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Wreck It Ralph.

Ralph hurried to get off the little minecraft track leading into Niceville, he hoped off before it even reached the last part of the tracks, he quickly ran to his stump and felt around in the darkness for a branch that hide behind the stump of his once great forrestt. "Come on, where are you?" *Click* "there you are!". Ralph's stump's top opened up glowing a blue light from the games core, he hoped in after tying himself down to the stump with a rope he'd gotten from Tapper's lost and found.

Ralph floated around looking for his own code. "There you are, now to find my age code... probably should adjust my size too." Ralph flipped through the code and lowered his age to 14, 2 years older than Vanellope (keep in mind I know thats not her age, she's actually 15 but it's fanfiction so :P meh), and lowered his size down to about 6 ft (at the beginning he says he's 9ft, so I'm figuring vanellope and all the rest are around 5,5 and felix is about 6).After redoing his code Ralph had one more thing to do, Duplicate himself... After a bit of coding he got his duplication finished, it looked exactly like him, and sounded just the same... Ralph pulled it out with him, struggling in his new form to even do a simple weight lifting.

Ralph set his Duplication up where his stump was and turned it on. it looked to him and said "What shall I do?"

Ralph laughed and pointed to the apartment "Wreck that when players come, you just need to follow the code ok?"

The dupe looked to the apartment and looked back to Ralph. "Understood"

Ralph then ran off and gave a little fist pump. "Watch out SugarRush! you're about to get a new racer!"

A/N: Sorry theres still no flipping love story lol, but soon my friends...sooon... Anyways hope you enjoyed, please review! bye!


	3. Diet Cola

A/N: Hey Guys, just posted the second Chapter and I'm wide awake lol, so figured what better time to start chapter 3 then now? lol anywho please read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own W.I.R. blah blah blah

Ralph hopped into a cart and it launched him off to game central. As the kart screeched to a halt

Ralph could hear the overcome say "Hurry to your games, the arcade is opening in five minutes, thank you". Ralph ran on through the energy field that dinged red and the security serge came through but was astonished to see a teen that looked like Ralph.

"What the... Are you Ralph' son or something? you look alot like him, just younger... and a lot smaller"

Ralph gave a bit of thought into his respons. "Nah I'm just an avatar from Sugar Rush."

Again the security serge gave him a look up and down. "well... go on, get back to the game before we open. But I'll be watching you hotshot!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever!" Ralph ran into the Sugar Rush lift area laughing to himself, happy about his successful lie. "What-a moron, haha"

Ralph stepped into the Sugar Rush world, he could hear the announcer say some things about the race, and he saw cars in the far off distance racing off to see who would win todays races, when they all knew it was impossible to beat looked around and decided to rest on a nearby Jaw breaker until the races stopped. Soon he heard the cars stop, and he ran to the castle as night fell upon the candy world (yes I know there wasn't a cycle but again, it's fanfic :/)

Ralph finally got to castle's gates and didn't bother on knocking. He saw a room light on at the top of the castle in the left wing in which Vanellope's room. He jumped up and grabbed onto a loose brick in the wall, and started to climb his way up.

*Tap, Tap*, Vanellope had been getting into bed when she heard a knock on her bedroom window, she walked over only to see a boy hanging onto the window seal, he looked familiar but she didn't quite recognize him. "Who... Ralph? Is that you?"

"Uh.. Yeah... could you let me in? it's kinda hard to hang here without any muscle hehe." Ralph pulled himself up a little, and his arm started to shake a little. Vanellope got a little worried at this.

"Oh yeah sure, get your butt in here Stink brain" she said opening the window and smirking as she said the last part.

"I hate that name" Ralph mumbled as he pulled himself in.

"So after months of askin' you finialy show up? and not to mention in the middle of the night? way to go Ralphy old pal." Vanellope searched through her room and called for sour drop to come and bring her two cups of tea.

"Well... I left Fix it Felix Jr. to come here... and I was wondering if I could stay here... for good I mean." Ralph looked around a bit nervouse and his eyes eventually found Vanellopes gaze.

"Seriously? like you want to?" Vanellope couldn't believe it, her crush actually wanted to be in her world... for good.

"Well, yeah... Is there a problem with that?" Ralph was kinda worried she would say no

"Of course you can, come on we gotta get you a room" Vanellope motioned for him to follow but he just stood there. "Ralph you coming?"

"Vanellope... nobody know's I gone... I gotta lay low for a bit ok? do you got somwhere I could hide?" Ralph had a bit of worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry Ralph, I got the perfect place, but here put these on!" She tossed him a blue hood, and some jeans, he threw them on while she looked the other way, then when he finished she noticed his hair. "Here lemme fix that..." She licked her hand and pushed it all forward which made him has all his pointy hair sticking out, and he started to look more like a kid to Vanellope which was good, she knew he'd be harder to find this way.

"Come on, let's go" She tugged his sleeve a bit, but even in this new form he wouldn't budge.

"Where?" Ralph was conffused, how could she possibly know a spot off the top of her head.

"Diet Cola Mountain"

A/N: Well theres chapter 3, had to find out what the mountain's name was lol, but again not very much going on between them yet but soon there shall be awesome feels between em... anyways thanks for reading, please review, and I hope you all enjoyed it so far


	4. EscapingSorry Guys

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted the last couple days... I get this like depression states every once and awhile, and I thankfully my friend Hannah can always help me through them... anyway here's chapter... 4 I think but I'm not too sure lol, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly lol

Ralph stood there and watched as his friend ran across the room finding clothes and basic needs, packing them all into a large suitcase. "Come on, we don't really need all this do we?"

Vanellope looked at him without speaking and her eyes read, "Shut it". This was common among the two, even the slightest look said more than enough to the other to make them understand anything.

"Forget I asked" Ralph said rubbing the back of his next.

"Ok" Vannellope said trying to close the suitcase that was slightly over flowing with all the things she had put in, Ralph helped her and jumped onto the top, snapping a small toothbrush that shot a piece into Sour drop who was opening the door holding tea, as it spilt into his eyes Vannellope motioned Ralph to hide under the bed.

"Oh my... I'm sorry president Vannellope" Sour Drop tried to quickly clean up the mess but vannellope stope him.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get it... just go to bed Sour Drop" Vannellope waved him off, and he left quickly closing the door behind him.

Ralph came out from under the bed, hitting his head he was ready to yell but Vannellope stopped any noises from escaping his mouth. She motioned him to take her hand, as he did so the both blushed but looked away from one another, she glitched them from the top floor all the way to the garage where she climbed into the kart her and Ralph had made...

"Come on we ot-to get out of here before sour drop finds that im not in my bedroom"

The two raced down to the little girl's garage, where Ralph saw many cars, that she had built herself after the past couple years. But Ralph saw her run pass all of them to her favorite one that sat upon a rotating pedestal... As it turned he saw his slopy writing next to Vanellope's, they had made that kart together, and she had won her first race with it. She ran over and started it, it's motor purred a bit and then it slowed to an even rumble.

"Come on let's go Ralph!" Vannelope drove over to him and drifted next to where he was standing. "We don't got all night"

Ralph hopped in and they were off.

A/N: Ok sorry guys, i had to stop this chapter because i've had it in progress for the past like 2 weeks hehe sorry, the next part will hopefully be longer and up quicker, but i might be doing some Tokka stuff so idk no promises! BYE!


	5. Dreams

A/N: Hey guys what em up? lol sorry thats a phrase that my friend Tiff uses... anywho... read enjoy all that, and just FYI I'm thinking about making a DeviantArt Profile soon, if I do I will post my Profile name, and you guy can go hate on my shit chibi's :D but no seriously like PM me if you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck It Ralph (been forgetting these #_#)

The kart's motor raced as Vanallope drove them to Diet Cola mountain, they speed through the candy cane tree's and soon screeched to a stop in front of the mountain.

"What do you expect to find here? it all got burnt by the molten cola when I set it off... theres nothing left" Ralph hopped out of the kart as did Vanellope.

"Come on Ralphy, have some courage! Yeah it's burnt down inside but that just means new beginnings doesn't it?" Vanellope looked over with a small grin on her face but Ralph didn't seem moved by her words.

"New beginnings for what? What is it you plan on doing here?" Ralph was confused he didn't like where she was going with all this.

"Well I figured... since you're game jumping and all... maybe you'd wanna be apart of the game... just maybe, it's up to you i mean" Vanellope again looked to him for words and she gave a nervous smile.

"well... maybe" Ralph returned the smile which answered Vanellope's question.

"Yay! Well then I'm heading back to the castle, we start training tomorrow. If you're joining the game then you're gonna learn to race!" She giggled with excitement and gave a little twirl as she hopped into her cart, she looked back and waved goodbye to Ralph, who returned it.

Later that night

Ralph's Dreams: Bells rung in the city as the young ralph and his wife to be rode through the streets of the candy kingdom (no not like Adventure Time :( ), they waved at the citizens and Vanellope blew kisses, but suddenly a huge cloud washed over the city, blanketing it from the sky. Ralph looked up as a tear went through the cloud and a figure jumped out, it was none other than turbo and he gave an evil laugh as he landed directly in front of their carriage.

"I'm Back!" He shouted and he grabbed Vanellope and knocked Ralph to the ground where bugs crawled along him, he could only see Vanellope scream out to him and her arms reaching for his hands that weren't there. (end dream)

Ralph woke up, sweating and screaming, he had made a nice little room in the mountain and he had noticed that it had all been a bad dream.

A/N: well there it is... sorry this is just being dragged out, but hey three more weeks till summer and then I will either be awesome and post weekly at the least or really stupid and like do one a month... idk... but yeah I wanted to do a dream from Vanellope pov but then decided not to... vote on yes or no if you wanna see that in the next chapter! BYE GUYS!


End file.
